born to be
by jonop360
Summary: even though he doesnt know it naruto has some one to care for him in kakashi after 10 years of sleep she finds him fem kaka/naru
1. Chapter 1

fem kakashi x naruto

10th of october konoha is in chaos as the yondaime and his favourite student are in his office going over what will happen to his village if the biju kyuubi can not be stopped before it reaches the village walls

"what do you think will happen senseiwe can't possibly beat that thing its pure chakra" asked kakashi as she tried to flaten her naturaly spikey silver hair.

"the only thing i can think of is using the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal) which means we will nedda new born child to sacrifice and we both know what that means" Minato spoke sadly .

kakashi looked upset as she rememberd the baby she was supposed to be the big sister to

"do you know what its gonna be yet minato sensai"

"yup tsunade chan says its gunna be a boy were gonnaname him naruto after sensai's characterfrom his book . i hope your gonna help kushina look after him when im gone"

kakashi looked confused for a moment "Naruto ? i cant remember that character."

minato face planted "NOT ONE OF HIS PORN BOOKS YA PERV"

"i cant wait sensai i,'m gunnateach him alsorts teehee"

"now kaka chan though i'm trusting you with naruto kun hopefully kushina can take part in most off his shinobi training . but he will no doubt end up loving his kaka neechan lol"

"Ill be there for whatever is needed so will rin you know how close we all are after obito's death"

"I'm glad thats one burdenlifted. but how am i gonna explain this to kushinashe'll kill me before i get out the hospital with naruto and thats even if he's born in time" Minatoagain cursed as such a happy occasion is turning in to something he couldnt imagine in his wildest nightmares

kakashi looked at her sensaifeeling his pain for the past nine months he and his wife had been on cloud nine picking names decorating buying toys and baby clothes now its all coming undone by the kyuubi and its killing her to see her adopted family like this

"i'm sure you can persuade her sensai after all you are the yellow flash" she flashed him an eye smile trying to lighten his mood if only a little

Minatogave a small smile in return square'd his shoulders and set his mind on mastering the seal process "your right kaka-chan besides i wont have to if she doesnt have naruto in the next hour and she isnt due for another day"

just as the words left his mouththe shadow clone he left with kushina and rin dispersed its-self giving minato the knowledge that kushina had just gone in to labor "AH SHIT"


	2. Chapter 2

whilst minato and kakashi were in the hokage's war room looking for a solution to the kyuubi's attack his shadow clone he always has watching over her was running full speed with a screaming wife to the hospital to have his son.  
"god damn it minato hurry up i thought u were suppost to be fast ahhhh"  
screeched kushina as she could feel little naruto didn't want to wait any longer. She glared at the clone again which had the brains to not say anything " hurry up asshole" "yes dear"  
they reached the hospital and went straight to the hokages personal room were they found rin prepairing everything "how did you know rin-chan" the clone asked "are you serious i could hear kushina from your house yelling at you" rin snigerd "thats great and everything but i have a little problem" kushina says in a sickly sweet voice "I'M ABOUT TO HAVE A BABY HURRY THE HELL UUPPPP"  
Rin and minato jumped into action laying kushina comfortably on the bed and started the burthing process "sensai i think you should cancel yourself and let the real you know whats happening. I've got things covered her"  
said rin with a gental smile.  
the minato clone looked like it was gonna decline untill he caught kushina's eyes as she gave him aloving smile before nodding the clone smilled back and went up in a puff of smoke "how long till sensai gets here" rin asked with a little laugh kushina opened here mouth to answer but before words came out the room door was flung open with a wide eyed fourth hokage standing there " oh not long" 


	3. Chapter 3

The destruction was unreal leading to the great walls of konoha everywhere was covered with scorch marks and broken trees, littering the ground also were the bodies of the brave ninja trying invein to stop the natural dissaster that was the kyuubi,  
Inside the city walls was only slightly better also as the people were hisericaly trying to find safety,  
Only one room in one building is actualy peaceful four people lookin down on konoha's newest child Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze nestled snuggly in his mothers arms,  
that peace is about to be well and trully broken with what minato is about to say.  
"kushina-chan i.i need to take naruto" he said "take him where" kushina asked not knowing what he was planning on doing "the only way i can stop the demon and save our village i have to seal it in our son"  
Kakashi and Rin stood by silently as the room temp dropped and kushina's ki rose, kakashi knowing it was going to be said just watched sadly as the one moment happy family was soon to be ripped apart,  
Rin howerver not expecting that went from shocked to disbelief and now slowly getting as angry as the new mother.  
"You touch my baby and i;ll chop what makes you a man off" kushina groung out threw gritted teath "yeah minato sensai there has to be another way" says rin lookin at kakashi for support who wouldn't look her in the eyes "kashi-chan tell me you don't agree with this" Rin spits out in shock again a heavy silence filled the small hospital room. For almost 10 minutes no one said anything 2 in defiance looking at the only man in the room 1 depressed because it was the only way and the last trying to will to his wife that it is the only way.  
"Use another child" kushina finaly relented "how can i as a hokage ask of another what i'm not willing to day myself"minato asked softly "thats what your asking me he's not just your son he's mine to" kushina shouted today was supposed to be the best day of her life not the worst why was this happening to them they were so happy just yesterday.  
"she's right sensai there is bound to be an orphan amongst the infants on the baby ward just take one please dont do this to Naruto or kushina or even yourself i want to look after him as he is not a damn demon"rin spat the last word out 3 sets of eyes shot up at rin when she said that minato and kakashi's in disbelief and kushina's in agreement "Rin he wont be a demon it wont hav" minato was cut off by kushina as tears pricked at her eyes "i agree"the tears spilt down her cheaks evan if her facial features didn't change from an outraged expresion,  
"if you do this then its over, You take my son and turn him into a demon then i'm gone and you look after the abomination your self" kushina says darkly as she sets Naruto in his crib by her bed.  
Again with the heavy silence the only sounds are the hospital machines steady beeps and Narutos soft wines at the loss of his mothers body heat.  
Kakashi looks on wide eyed as she never expected this sure some crying and shouting but to discard Naruto as if nothing but the demon that was to be sealed in himshe couldn't believe they were the same people she had known almost all her she looked at her sensai she could see the pain he was going through,  
"You would leave our son to be an orphan ? i will die calling the death god to seal the fox and you would leave our son to fend for himself?" Minato asks with his head down his hair covering his eyes.  
"No ofcourse not minato-kun i love Naruto just as much if not more than you.....but as soon as you complete the sealing ritual he ceases to be my baby boy and becomes a damn dirty demon and i would sooner kill my self than raise a demon spawn now choose minato!"  
Minato's eyes slowly rose and mey Kushina's tear stained met tear stained,  
" i choose" 


	4. Chapter 4

"I choose i choose i'm sorry kushina i have no other options" minato said his face an unreadable picture.  
as he went over to pick up his son kushina lost it and launched herself at minato aiming to stop him bt any meens. however minato isnt the hokage for nothing and in a flash of yellow was behind her pressing down on her pressure point knocking her out.  
after placeing her back in bed he again goes to recieve naruto.  
" i cant belive this hokage sama youll curse your family dont expect kushina and me to lookafter the demon were out of here" Rin spat out minato just kept his eyes on his newly born son trying to ignore the painfull words from one of his own students. "lets get out of here kakashi-chan enough people have died today. rin i know you cant understand what i'm doing but please look after my wife" minato said finally looking up from naruto to kakashi then rin who were both shocked to sea a steady streem of tears going down his face.  
kakashi nodded still not trusting her own voice rin slightl sneared at her sensai then busied herself with kushinas recovery

Later at the battle ground.

"kakashi-chan you stay here and watch over the sealing site i'll face the beast and complete the jutsu. just make sure naruto-kun stays in the seal array." minato commands. just before he leaps away kakashi says "it was an honor sensai and don't worry about little naru-kun i'll be here to watch him always"  
"thankyou kaka-chan" minato says smiling a true smile "now then lets get this beast locked up ay?"  
and with the last conversation between sensai and pupil minato lept away and dissapeared in a yellow flash right in front of the rampageing giant fox.  
"summoning jutsu"  
a cloud of smoke appeared infront of the kyuubi halting its progress with a toad that rivaled it for size.  
amidst the cheering ninja minato managed to tell gamabunta what it was he was summoned for and with a heavy sigh from the toad the battle began.  
for 30 minutes a giant battle raged with niether sides getting a clear advantage untill the nine tailed fox stumbled into minato's swamp of the undergroung technique then burnt badly by a combination fire and oil jutsu at which point minato started the long series of hand signs. about half way through however the fox somehow pulled its self together and swipped out at bunta almost takeing out an eye all seemed lost untill a high pitched chirping could be heard, carrying on the hand signs but looking over his shoulder he saw a blue wolf made out of lightening aimed straight for the fox "raikiri wolf bomb she completed the jutsu but the size of the wolf were did she get all the chakra oh no" minato spoke to himself knowing that kakashi may have killed her self giving him the time to finnish the fox off "Hakke no Fuuin Shiki" in a flsh of light everything seemed to stop not a sound was heard for about 5 minutes then every ninja shouted in pure happyness at the seeming death of the nine tailed fox "well bunta looks like we did it ay" minato chuckles even as he feels the life leaving him he then looks over to the sealing array not seeing anything he sighs in despair "i'm sorry my son" 


	5. Chapter 5

Whilst the celebrations were goin on kakashi was mentaly kicking her self for the amount of chakra she used in her ultimate attack "damn it who's gonna look after my naruto-kun now"  
as she looked at the baby rolling around in the seal array she couldnt bhelp but smile at the innocence that naruto showed"i hope you stay safe and happy naruto-kun i love you"  
and with that kakashi knew no more

some time later whilst the ninja were celebrating an anbu came across the female kunoichi genious kakashi hataki and a blond child sleeping in a basket atop a larg inticate seal array upon calling in the newly appointed sandaime hokage he was told to forget every thing he had seen and fetch some med nins for kakashi whilst hiruzen took naruto to the hokage tower "so minato-kun went along with his plan to seal the beast in you did he naruto-chan" sarutobi said tickleing naruto who laughed and tried to grab hiruzens pipe.  
"lets get you to your mother shall we" the third said picking naruto up and shunshining to the hospital front desk "can you tell me kushina namikazi's room please" he said to a young mednin on the front desk "ofcourse sandaime sama room 212""thankyou"with that hiruzen made his way to the room of his successor wife's room.  
"HELO" hiruzen wisperd looking into kushinas room 'upon seeing rin there he walked in holding naruto who was sleeping peacfully.  
"sandaime sama what can we do for you" rin asked as kushina was still unconsious from earlier "well ive bought little naruti kun here to stay with his mother and talk about what we are gonna do with this information about the sealing" said the third still smiling.  
as soon as the words about sealing left the thirds mouth rin looked away with a furious expresion "so sensai went through with it did he makeing a demon out of his son well ill speak for kushina sama and you can take that abomination and dround it for all we care"  
the sandaime couldnt believe his ears "rin-chan its sealed inside of naruto-kun he isnt the demon its self"  
"how can you be so sure no one has ever sealed the nine tails for all we know the moment the beast was sealed it took over naruto myself and kushina wont take that risk it is a demon to us get it out of our site" rin anounced with finality "but who will look after him" hiruzen said sad by rins comments "let the demon whore kakashi watch it i dont care" rin again spat thinking of her old friend team mate "but she is inacoma we dont know when or if she will wake up" sarutobi implored "then let the beast rot i dont care now if youl excuse me i have to look after kushina sama and i cant do that with that demon in here" rin replied turning her back to hiruzen who sighed and made his way out the door and back to his office.

a while later hiruzen was sat in his old/new office thinking of what to tell the council and the village he wasnt a fool and knew very well that like his mother and god sister the villgage in general wouldnt accept naruto as anything but the demon incarnate but if he didnt tell them and then kushina or rin spilt the beans so to speak there would be hell to pay for himself and naruto.  
he looked down at the crib in his office how could anyone think the child was a monster bright blue eyes and sunny blond hair of his father and facial features of his mother an inocense that no demon could impersonate/  
"what will we do with you little one hmm?" sarutobi sighed whilst smiling down at the baby earning a half gurgle half laugh "hokage sama the council are ready for you" one of his best anbu informed him.  
with a heavy sigh and a still undisided mind set he rose picking little naruto up with him "lets see what the gods have in store for you little guy" 


	6. Chapter 6

just a note before carrying on with the storie a lot of the reviews coment on spelling and every thing being close together making it hard to read now i admit im not the best speller and i cant be bothered to go through double check for mistakes but for some reason when uploaded to ff the text isnt put through how i make it. I use notepad dont know or care if its wrong i simply do this for a bit of a laugh i usually just read.

onto another thing since starting this *****spoiler kushina has been revieled as the former kyubi host ***** which realy messes with my storie line any ideas how to salvage it would be great cheers

chapter 6

it was quiet and bright when she began to wake, to bright she decided,as she tried to take in the roomshe realised she could barely move her neck let alone the rest of her body "heargg" she croaked out wanting assistance from a nurse 'what the hell how much chakra did i use my god i feel like death , at least im alive ill just wait it out' with that thought she fell back to sleep.

When she next awoke it was dark out side but ther was a nurse in her room reading a little orange book with a pink blush on her cheeks 'gotta move my arm ,show her i'm awake' so with far to much effort she managed to raise her hand about a foot in the air right in the peripheral vision of the giggling nurse

" what the hell your AWAKE that cant be right !"

"wagggaah"

"huh? oh right you must be thirsty here you go just sip it not to fast now" said the nurse putting her book down on the bed so she could tend to the patient with a drink.

"Better " asked the nurse getting a nod and an eye smile, "right then i think we have orders to get the hokage when you woke up but youv'e been in a coma for so long now i cant remember ill be back soon ok" with that she was gone out the door not seeing the confused look in the other womans uncovered eye.

'So long what does she mean it was only chakra exhaustion right?' she felt better now than the first time she woke up but still very weak then something caught her eye 'hmm a book lets have a look shall we!

after a little while of moving around trying to get the book without hurting her self to much she had it safely in her hands ' make out tactics hmm wonder if its like my kiss kiss tactics?' turning the book over to see the authers name she almost passed out at seeing her favourite one ever the ever perverted lord jiraiya 'YES YES YES a new book i gues a little nap wasnt so bad after all heheheh'.

SOME TIME LATER

As Hiruzen sarutobi walked into the hospital room he had not visited in a long while he slightly marveled at the ocupants one in the bed relaxed accept for her eye that was furiously reading a book that if he wasnt mistaken was one of his students many erotic novels, and the other the nurse that broke the shocking news of the young woman waking from a coma no one expected her to ever looking like a child that has had her favourite toy taken away,

"Mrs Haruno shouldnt your shift be over now ? your daughter will be missing you" sarutobi said giving the pinket a grandfatherly smile.

"YES it is hokage sama but the girl wont give me my book back" the nurse says back but not taking her eyes off of the little orange book,

"ahh i see im afraid there is no hope of that once she starts reading those its going no where, here take this and buy your self some more" the hokage laughs with fondness.

"very well thankyou hokage-sama , i'll be on my way" the Haruno ground out whilst shooting the evil eye at the little witch that stole her precious.

Ablivious to all this and everything since opening the gold mine in her hand was the silver haired woman with shining eyes and the odd giggle .

"Kakashi,kakashi,kakash, KAKASHI!" sarutobi raged he had been trying to get her attention for an hour, AN HOUR DAMN IT!

"hmm oh hokage saaa" her words died in her throat 'jesus how old is he now oh my god how long have i been a sleep?' the book falls from her hand as she stares at the former hokage in shocked bewilderment.

"hello kakashi girl im afraid we have much to talk about!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Ten years ? I've been asleep for 10 years ? My god I'm 25 now" kakashi was failing to wrap her head around the fact that she has slept through two fifth of her life

"I'm afraid so kakashi girl the medics never stopped trying to bring you round " Hiruzen says with a sympathetic look on his face.

"the head of the hospital thinks whatever type of chakra exhaustion you had put you in a type of stasis were you have barely aged ."

" the same cant be said about me "

Sarutobi and kakashi both turned to the doorway seeing a mid twenty brunette with purple rectangles on her beautiful face smiling softly.

"Its good to see you kaka-chan how I've longed to speak to you for the last 10 years"

"Rin ?" kakashi asks slowly looking at her time worn team mate

"ha-ha I'm afraid so my old friend" the now named Rin laughs a little warily.

" ah Rin-chan good to see you I was just telling kakashi about your assessment of her condition I wou"

"you're the hospital head medic ?" kakashi interrupted getting a nod from rin "this is gonna take some getting used to" kakashi shook her head already feeling tired because of the information she has and needs to process .

"don't worry kakashi girl Rin-chan will run through any and all changes you will need to know about and now I'm afraid I need to return to the office and combat the horror that your sensai left me in charge of PAPERWORK " Hiruzen finished with a gloomy face at the end "good day ladies oh and kakashi when you are situated and your affairs are in order come and have a chat about your future ne?"

With that sarutobi exited the hospital room not that kakashi registered it she was currently looking at Rin thinking

' when the nurse fetched the hokage hiruzen-sama arrived were is sensai ? Wait the jutsu I did to help sensai it was because of the kyubi fox, kyubi , sensai was going to seal it ? , seal it in a baby.,'

Her eye open wide in panic looking at the back of Rin who was fetching a chair to sit by the bed

"Where is Naruto" kakashi saw the well guarded flinch but failed to see the brief look of disgust and loathing on Rins face

"I wondered when you would ask that all though I didn't think it would be so soon I came straight here after dropping him off at the academy"

"YOU dropped him off the last conversation we had you didn't want anything to do with and I quote the demon brat "

Rin looked down as if in shame "come now kaka-chan I was young and shocked by minato sensei's plan plus I was trying to help kushina I "

"Were is kushina "

"She left the village for whirlpool she's the emissary for our alliance usually shows up every other month she has remarried and has two little girls one 7 and one 5" Rin says with a fond smile.

Kakashi looks down feeling depressed "so she abandoned naruto then ?"

Rin nodded" she did but not for the reason you think she staid for about 8 months the whole demon spawn thing was just a ploy to guilt minato into choosing another child when kushina woke the morning after the sealing she retrieved naruto and looked after him like any new mother would I however to my shame avoided them both like the plague after about 6 months the stress was beginning to get to kushina not only my absence and the cruelty of the village but also the resemblance of naruto to minato she told me every time she looked at her baby all she saw was minatos face at there last conversation she was slowly going mad. The final straw was when she had a genin team watch naruto whilst she did a little shopping and had a trip to the hot springs when she arrived home she found naruto in a pool of his own blood with the gennin team still stabbing there knifes into him, after killing the genin and sensai she rushed naruto to the hospital were I was on duty and begged me to heal him, as I was fixing him up it finally dawned on me what naruto was and I no longer distanced my self from sensei's son, sadly the next day kushina left leaving naruto as a ward of the village , the council were going to put him in an orphanage and liquefy al sensei's assets until sarutobi-sama proposed I be the namikazi ward so I now live in the namikazi clan house and take care of naruto "

Kakashi listened intently to the story going through a wide array of emotions

" sigh does he know about his mother ? Is he happy? Kakashi asked not looking up from her lap missing the glint in Rins eyes and the twitch of her lips

"Sadly he knows kushina is still alive the villagers can be very cruel iv'e told him to stay away from her if he sees her in the streets ive seen her stare at him on her days back, the same applies to his general happiness as well most of the people in konoha either ignore him spit on him or straight up beat him

I try to lighten the burden but naruto is very withdrawn and shy always expecting scorn its heart breaking really, it will hopefully get better when he becomes a genin if he ever passes the last exam that is"

Kakashi just sat there silent 'I will help you naruto-kun I'm here now '

"So what else has changed round here in the last 10 years" kakashi asks trying to lighten the mood.


	8. Chapter 8

Kakashi looked around the room that had been her home for ten and a half years admitidly she had only been awake 6 months of that time but even that was enough time to really despise the place, it was finally time for her to leave the hospital after 6 months of near constant physiotherapy she had been given the all clear from Rin although she thaught it was a month too long.

"goodbye hell hole haha" kakashi laughs out quitly to herself as she packs up the items she has recieved in her stay like the new clothes from anko, a chakra exerciser from the sandaime, some adjustable weights from gai and her favourite item just piping her limited edition 'icha love' book from jeriah was a photo of the new gennin Naruto Uzumaki Namikazi looking all shy sporting a brand new hidden leaf head band, beautiful blue eyes just above rose tinted wiskered cheeks, a cute shy smile adorning the most angelic face kakashi had ever seen ,not even 11 years old and allready a genin it should go a long way to getting in the villages good books and to think it was all her idea.

FLASHBACK

"Ok kaka-chan lets brake for 10 min then start on your legs again" Rin says watching kakashi strugle through a narow walkway exercise

"phew ok fine by me" kakashi gasps out it had been 2 months since the pysio started and her body still hurt after every movement but she new she was getting better,

After regaining her breath she asked what was going on with there friends

"not alot really just training and missions even with christmas round the corner were still not at full strength for the kyuubi attack but were getting there" Rin said with a small smile.

"ah christmas will you be able to bring naruto-kun to visit me i would imagine schools out by then right?" kakashi asked with hope in her voice, even after the 2 months and learning a lot about naruto from rin she still has'nt seen him.

"I'm sorry kaka-chan but he has a chance to become a genin early and needs to do a lot of training to do for some reason he cant do the clone jutsu he could of been a gennin last year but failed on the exact same thing oh well i will get him here as soon as i can " rin said calmly

"oh ok " kakashi lets out a little upset at there being no chance of seeing her sensais son

"ill just have to get this damn pysiotherapy out of the way then right"

"sure kaka-chan sure now then back to it i want 2 laps around the area" rin said with athority.

FLASHBACK END

After some contemplating on Naruto's problem she had an amazing idea requesting a scroll and ink from Asuma when he visited she quickly wrote down a few jutsu for naruto as an early christmas pressent one being the shadow clone jutsu wich she noted would

A help with his training

B make him pass the gennin exam

the problem was the jutsu may be a little high ranking and dangerious for rins taste so she also noted not to mention the scroll to rin untill after graduating the acadamy then to simply say someone left it on your bed and tryed it out,

after she had wrote the scroll she had Asuma deliver it straight to the boy and NOT let Rin see him it obviosly worked as 3 weeks later she got the photo she was now holding from Rin who gave her a funny look as if to say i KNOW it was you.

"He's so cute isn't he?"

Kakashi turned to see Mimi Haruno in the door way the two had become fast friends over the months both for there love of icha icha and also the fact Mimi had a daughter around Naruto's age .

"Yes he is, i cant wait to see him in person " kakashi replys with a far off look in her eye

"i'll help you pack whats left, Rin-sama will be here in 15 min to take you to the Namikazi compound dont be a stranger ok i'll miss our chats " Mimi said with a smile

"ofcourse plus you and your daughter are allways welcome around the compound i need some serious training ill also be training naruto hopefully , it will be an honor to help young sakura out aswell"

"as much as i would like that Sakura-chan would sooner hang with Ino Yamanaka and stalk Sasuke Uchiha, i wonder if reading icha icha infront of her was a mistake" Mimi said with a laugh at the end.

A comfortable silence then fell on the pair as they finished packing up just as they finished Rin came through the doorway,

"you ready Kaka-chan?"

"yup lets go home Namikazi manor he we come."


	9. Chapter 9

"there we go kaka-chan all set" rin puffed out as they finnished setting all of kakashi's things up in her new room.

"yeah thanks rin it would have taken much longer if you didnt already have the things from my old apartment set up"kakashi replied also tired from the exertion

"thanks for that by the way and also letting me live here" even though she couldn't see it rin knew kakashi was smiling and very happy.

"no problems kaka-chan i want you here this big house can get a bit boring sometimes the sandaime also thinks its a good idea for your recuperation, and dont worry about your room that was one of the brats team first missions ." Rin says with a wave of her hand leaving the room with kakashi following her to make dinner.

"naruto-kun's team ? who's on it anyway you never speak about him when will he be home i cant wa"

"wow wow easy kaka-chan haha for someone who is always so easy going you sure go hyper when ever naruto is mentioned, the reason i dont talk about him to you is 1 you had to focus on getting better and 2 it would spoil the bonding between you, so learn when you meet him some time tonight as for his team they are both 13 they are Hana Inuzuka and Kyo Hyuga as for his sensai it is Kusumi Utatane oldest grandaughter of Koharu Utatane"

"i remember her didn't we babysit her how old is she now 16?" kakashi asked skeptically

"almost right she turned 17 the day naruto passed his gennin exam, when asked what she wanted from Koharu-sama as a birthday gift she said she wanted to be a sensai ,specifically Naruto's team, Koharu easily persuaded hiruzen-sama after all Kusumi has become an elite jounin " rin explains not understanding kakashi's calculating eye

" i see as long as she can keep him safe , i still want to meet her to make sure she has the best intentions for naruto also the free time he has as i want in on his training" kakashi says

"i wouldnt worry about her intentions as i said before she is very skilled and smart also from what i gather from Tsumi-sama Hana is home long before Naruto as Kusumi is trying to get his skills upto par with his team mates also from what i gather they all get along great" Rin says with a shrug of the shoulders.

a silence settled in as the food was prepared when Rin only placed 2 plates on the table Kakashi asked about Naruto eating with them,

" He hasn't eaten here in months he either eats with his team at one of ther homes or eats with Kusumi. poor them is all i can say the brat eats like a pig and eats just as much" rin says only half joking .

"I see has Kusumi even been to speak to you something just doesnt seem right about this"

"stop worrying kaka-chan yes she has come a few times whilst at the hospital and spoke of her intentions and hopes for Naruto just wait till you speak to her before you send that Hataki brain in to meltdown overthinking everything just relax not everyone has a grudge against the kyubi " rin says in a huff

"you mean naruto not the kyubi right?"

"of corse".

later

Around 10pm that evaning the front door opened to reveal a dirty 5.0 ft tall blond looking around the entrance to his manor just when he thinks its ok to go straight the his room for a bath and then bed the door to the living room opened to reveal a young woman looking at him with a wide grey coloured eye, it wasnt like most stares he recieved this was mostly shock with a little nervesness behind it but the most shocking to him was the amount of warmth coming from them.

" " Naruto says a little unsure of himself

"yo its nice to finally meet you i'm Kakashi Hataki i was a student of your father and i'm going to be living here from now on as a warden oh and thanks for the picture by the way" kakashi says with a smill almost wide enough to tare her mask,

" the kakashi the smoking man was talking about with the scr" quickly remembering that Rin maybe neerbye cut off the last part not wanting the smiling woman in front of him to get in trouble."what picture are you talking about Kakashi-sama?"

"now now not of that Naruto-kun just kaka-chan or neechan if you prefer as for the picture its of you blushing up a storm with your new head band" kakashi laughs seeing the blush coming back on his face

"oh that picture. Kusumi sensai said she had two copys one for herself and one for Rin-sama,

i thaught she may have threw it away."

'threw away ? hasn't she mentioned me at all to him' for the first time kakashi looked around the rooms she could see 'not one picture of Naruto that i can see , i will get to the bottom of this later.

"no silly she gave it me to help me get better i'm surprised she hasn't mentioned me to you though oh well i can see you need a bath how about you go get one and thenwe'll get to know each other better ok" kakashi spoke with an eye smile to reasure Naruto.

Naruto looked down with abright pink blush on his face "ok kakashi-sa sorry kaka-chan?"

"thats better run along now oh have you eaten"

"yes thankyou Kusumi sensai made me a huge meal" naruto answered a little shocked at the care in her voice ,

as naruto started to his room he was thinking about how is life was improving so much lately first with scroll that let him pass the gennin exam then came his team mates who he was really getting along with even there family's were nice to him , then came the brightest part of his life his sensai though he had only known her a relativily short time she was his everything she was his sensai,mother,sister and most importantly his best friend, and now it seems he has another precious person coming into his life if how quickly he felt at ease with her was anything to go by,

Naruto wouldn't have gotten very far in life he didn't get good at reading people which he is unparalleled ,even though he could only see her eye he new all about her mood and feelings including the fake smile at the end.

downstairs

Kakashi had just re-entered the living room to see Rin reading a book

"Naruto-kun is home" kakashi tells her old team mate

"oh-ok" rin nods not looking away from the book

"Rin why are there no pictures of Naruto and why didn't you tell him about me"

outside Namikazi estate

'So Kakashi is awake and living in my home i wonder what she thinks of me now because of my sins probably the same as me i hope you can make my baby boy happy were i can't '

the green eyes move from the living room window to the bedroom were the light has just switched on seeing the embodiment of her pain and greatest shame

'look at you 10 years old looking more like Minato everyday if you were dead would i feel this pain or would it kill me, i dont know why i torture myself spying on you,you are my failed family i have a new happy one now so why '

with a sigh she leaves to give her report to the sandaime as she see's Naruto enter his bathroom.

Naruto's room

as he switches on his light he can feel her there again watching him from a nearby rooftop as long as he can remember she has been watching him just that. long has he given up the hope of her coming for him to take him away from the village that hates him she is nothing to him now birth mother or not she is a tranger Rin had told him many times he sent his mother away almost insane for caring about him she also took great pleasure in telling him about her new family in the land of wirlpool 2 little girls he had been told

'lets hope you do better with them kushina'

with that he got his bath stuff and shut the door feeling her leave

'who needs you anyway'


	10. Chapter 10

LONG time off i know ive been ill to start with then i broke my hand hohoho merry christmas my ass but be that as it may here is a new chapter

IN THE NAMIKAZE LIVING ROOM

The tension was thick as Kakashi watched Rin with a critical eye she could see the tightening of rins eyes and the locking of her jaw

"so its gonna happen on our first night is it ? " Rin spoke softly still not meeting her former team mates eye.

"I couldn't help but wonder how long it would take you to second guess my intentions for Naruto, but the first night , wow thats something . why do you think im here kakashi ? the money? the fame? or do you think im that cruel im here to torture the brat?" Rin had finally made eye contact about half way through the speech.

Kakashi's gaze didn't waver however this didn't seem right to her and she wanted to get to the bottom of it.

"can you blame me for being suspicious, i meen come on there are no pictures of you together. you never talk about him. you dont feed him. dont train him. and from what i just saw in the hall way he was gonna go streight to his room without speaking to you, i meen you didn't even get up to greet him, its not good for a child no wonder he is so shy and guarded. explain it to me Rin help me understand what you are doing"

it wouldn't do kakashi well to fly off the handle without knowing all the facts so she kept her tone even with only a slight bit of venom.

Rin closed her eyes and sighed "what do you want from me kaka-chan ive kept him alive here since Kushina left isnt that enough?, he holds in him the thing that not only took away you ,minato-sensei and eventually kushina i try to do what my head says and love him like the sister sensei wanted me to be but my heart wont forget the hurt i feel whenever i look at him,so yes i do the bare minimum i have to, i work long hours to keep away he may be a little socially lacking but lets face it he is the village scapegoat allmost everyone hates him for something so its better than nothing. i kept root away when they wanted to turn him into a weapon i gave him the things he needed to learn at the acadamy, isnt that enough kakashi?"

"why the lies then Rin you could have told me from the start" kakashi asks

"I i iwanted to impress you , do you have any idea how stupid i felt after that last conversation we had i couldnt apologize to minato-sensei i had to wait 10 years to speek to you . i thought you would be impressed with me" Rin said looking down trying and failing to stop the tears .

"baka cant you see you have done sensei proud , looking after naruto-kun even with all the pain its caused you and its not just sensei thats proud i am too" kakashi said walking over to Rin with a soft eye smile, placing a comferting hand on her shoulder "Im here now Rin-chan take a break leave for awhile "

Rin looked up with a sad smile "i think i might , please tell Naruto ive been called away iand when i come back my head will be sorted out and i wont be so hard on him" with that Rin dog ear'd the page she was reading before and got up and made her way to the front door just as naruto was coming down the stairs.

"hay gaki im going on a vacation for a while i know ive been hard on you and sometimes down right mean but when i come back i promise i'll make it up to you" at Naruto's shocked face she couldnt help but giggle a little he realy was quite cute no wonder Kusumi was so infatuated with him.

"goodbye for now Naruto-kun take care of Kaka-chan for me ok" with that she was gone out the door.

"Ahem"

naruto turned his head to see kakashi standing by the living room door with a soft look in her lone grey eye

"So whats your favourite colour"

KONOHAGAKURE HOKAGE'S OFFICE

KNOCK KNOCK

"enter"

the door opened to reveal the red head ambassador of the land of wirling tides Kushina Uzumaki."sandaime-sama"

"ahh lady Uzumaki its that time of the month again . how are things over there"

with a nod Kushina said "as per your instruction we have opened our gates to the refugees from the blood line limit hunts we have taken in a number of very powerfull kekkei genkei including the dead bone pulse as well as the hyoton the clan members we have taken in are extremely gratefull to us and also konoha for your support there loyalty will be no concern "

Hiruzen sarutobi nodded with a calculating eye all was going to plan soon with the combined forces of konoha and uzu no one will dare chalenge for dominance.

"that is good news ,and as predicted the mist wont risk open war with our combined power asswell as there own internal wars. anything else to report ?"

"no hokage-sama we continue to grow at a steady pace although there are rumors of a man buying up alot of businesses in wave which may or may not effect our trade ill have someone scope it out"

"ah yes do that, tell me have seen him"

Kushina didnt need him to explain as they had this conversation every time she reports in

"yes yes i have i see he has a suportive team and also kakashi is living in my home, how long has she been awake? dont you think it would have been prudent to tell me she was awake? kushina asked with an unknown edge to her voice.

"perhaps yes , 6 months she has been awake , do you want to know one of the first questions out of her mouth was ?, were is naruto and who is looking after him ,you cant explain your4 feeling to yourself let alone kakashi and as for her living in your house , well its the Namikazi manor therefor belongs to the ward of naruto untill he comes of age which so happens to be Rin and Kakashi"

"i see , it matters not to me my life is now in uzu"

"ahh yes how are Mito-chan and Kagomi-chan do they know of Naruto-kun yet i know Ichizoku-dono does "

"no" kushina said straight to the point "and i dont see the point in telling them, if that is all i will be on my way it is late i will stay at a hotel till morning then be on my way" not waiting for a reply she was out the door in seconds.

"you fool kushina all you will bring yourself is more guilt in the end" hiruzen spoke to nothing but air.

thats a wrap for this chapter from now on there will be real strides in the story line and hopefully the angst will be a little few and far between next chapter will have the meeting of kakashi and kusumi as well as some training.


End file.
